


百叶窗的光影打在他脸上

by WhiteCrow_2020



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow_2020/pseuds/WhiteCrow_2020
Relationships: 亨德森/拉拉纳
Kudos: 3





	百叶窗的光影打在他脸上

【1】“花园”里的厨子  
警员Jones在这间中餐馆盯梢已经三天了，他和同期的菜鸟警员Elliott被安排在这个华人社区的中式餐馆盯一票犯罪团伙。  
四年前在追捕这个团伙“大当家”彼得梁的行动中，引发了一场极其血腥的大型枪击案，17人当场死亡，其中包括一名殉职警员。彼得梁侥幸逃脱，缴获的赃款与原本获得的情报数目不符。当时负责现场跟踪彼得梁的督察Adam Lallana因此受到内部调查，经过长达一年的聆讯最终因证据不足免于被起诉，但长时间的停职调查，加之复职后被调任去处理后勤庶务，使其心生去意……  
今年刚进入警队的Jones和Elliott并不太清楚当年“彼得梁”案件的来龙去脉，他们大致知道自己所在的这个小队里曾经有一名叫比尔卡拉丁的警员死于这个悍匪枪下，但关于那位被指内通贼人、私吞赃款、最后巧妙脱身的前辈Adam Lallana，同事们都讳莫如深。Jones只是在警校的枪械训练课上听说过这个名字，据说当年是个神枪手，但最后却被打伤了右手腕骨。  
这天跟平日没有什么区别，Jones和Elliott盯梢的这个点是疑犯最不常出没的地方，他们在三天前向这家中餐馆的老板借用了这里，伪装成这里的店员。老板给原本的服务员放了假，只留下厨子在后头工作。说来有趣，这家在华人社区的中餐馆的厨师并不是C国人，而是个本国人，看上去约莫30岁，不过Jones也不太确定，长得好看的男人，年龄未必是肉眼能够精确判断的。  
说是中餐馆，卖的其实就只是加了中式调味料的快餐，对厨艺并没什么要求，听老板说这个厨子在这工作也才一个月，工作时常开小差，优点是对工资要求不高。  
厨子名叫David，老板告诉他Jones和Elliott是来这监视疑犯的警官，让他配合，并且保密。他会趁工作清闲的时候和这两个年轻人闲扯几句，有限的交谈中，他已经了解到了他们是来盯梢彼得梁的其中一个“义子”，且他们俩只是这次行动中的一个小布点，这个华人社区里里外外都已经被监视，就等顺藤摸瓜再一网成擒了。  
坦白讲这两个年轻警员的保密意识真的不太强，不过常规来说他们不会这么有失水准，只能说David的套话本事太强。他能从别人的只言片语中梳理出大致脉络，又一副人畜无害的样子，让人不易起戒备。  
就在Elliott去后门外抽烟的时候，餐馆来了三个客人，其中一个便是他们这次行动的目标——彼得梁的义子——梁四。  
Jones没想到目标人物会到他们这家餐馆，这里的餐食难吃，且这家店离目标的主要活动区比较远，安排他俩在这监视不过是为了一旦发生情况做个接应。原本以为只是来做啦啦队，现在连个热身都没有，就被推上场。且更让他不安的是，目标突然出现，是不是察觉到他们这家店有问题。该死，这时候Elliott却还在后门抽烟看八卦小报。  
就在他忐忑不安的时候，耳机里响起他们这次行动负责人——他的上司——Jordan Henderson的声音。“F组注意，目标进入‘花园’。”在重复两遍之后接着响起另一条，“E组、D组注意，随时准备支援‘花园’”。“花园”是他们给这家餐馆名的行动代号，以防因无线电被监听而暴露行动点，让警员陷入危险。  
“E组收到。”  
“D组收到。正伪装成食客赶往‘花园’。”  
Jones听着耳机里传来的同事们严阵以待的声音，不禁一阵冷汗，有些手足无措。那“三位客人”喊了他两遍才反应过来。  
“服务员，你们这服务态度太烂了吧，我们都进来3分钟了，茶水菜单都没有。”其中一个带着棒球帽的人骂道，他应该是梁四的贴身保镖。  
Jones连忙上前递过菜单，顺便迅速偷瞄眼三人的衣着与随身物品，初步判断，携有武器。  
“你他妈茶呢？” 棒球帽保镖大声喝到。  
Jones又笨手笨脚取来茶水，眼睛直勾勾盯着对方腰间被衣物遮住的疑似枪械。这使得他倒茶时洒了出来。  
“你他妈怎么做事的。”这声呵斥并非来自于梁四与他的同伙，而是餐馆的厨子David。平时说话温和的David，骂起人来一点都不含糊。他一把推开Jones，“上班无精打采，连倒杯该死的茶都做不好，不想干别干了。”  
“抱歉，他新来的。几位想要点什么？”David转向梁四他们，一脸赔笑道。  
梁四看了边上的Jones一眼，再转向David：“三份招牌套餐，麻烦快点。”  
“好的，马上给你准备。”David向Jones使了个眼色，向厨房走去。  
“等一下，洗手间在哪？”梁四的另一个壮汉手下问道。  
David朝后面指了指：“后门左转就是。”  
壮汉手下往后门走去，正好与抽完烟回来并且搞不清状况的Elliott对撞，又正好撞到了彼此腰间的配枪，两人略愣了半秒，都不约而同的把手摁在枪上。在这个华人社区有些混混随身带枪也不稀奇，然而经验尚浅的Elliott却条件反射的拔出枪喊了句：“警察，不许动，把手举过头顶。”  
“该死。”David暗骂了一句，立马将Jones推进厨房，并顺手抢走Jones的配枪，在棒球帽保镖将枪口对上Elliott时一枪击中他拿枪的手，并迅速在其左右腿各补一枪，结束他的战斗力。  
Elliott和壮汉手下分别用枪指着对方，相互牵制，还剩他们的主要目标——梁四。他们坐在靠窗的位置，梁四拿椅子朝窗户玻璃一抡，准备逃跑，但还是被前来支援的D组警员拿下。  
————————  
在一阵警笛声过后，Jones和Elliott看见他们的上司一脸怒意的向他们走来，虽然没有无辜百姓受伤，但是他们搞砸了这连日来的部署。原计划透过梁四可以捞出“消失”已久的彼得梁的下落，现在也都泡汤了。Jones和Elliott站直了准备挨骂，可没想到他们的上司黑着脸直接略过他俩，向后头正配合女警录口供的厨子David走去。  
“情况大致就是这样了，我只是出于自卫，你可以问问那两位警官，就知道我没有半句谎话。”David故意做出副倒霉委屈的可怜样，冲着给他录口供的女警苦笑。  
大概是聊的挺开心，女警一反往常工作的不耐烦，冲David笑道：“好的，在这签个名。有问题的话会再找你的。”  
“随时恭候。”David挑挑眉毛，在口供记录上签下自己的名字——Adam Lallana。  
Jordan在不远处站了一小会儿，看着在这场突发事件中帮助缉捕梁四的厨子“David”，也是他曾经的同事——Adam Lallana。  
根据现场报告，Jordan了解了案发过程，他看过那个被Adam打伤的匪徒，子弹分别击中手腕和腿部，且避开了大动脉。四年前Adam在那场枪击案中被打伤了右手腕骨，有小半年时间他的右手都不是太灵活。Jordan还记得当时自己去医院接Adam时，他的右手甚至没法解开安全带。现在估计是已经熟练了左手使枪了吧，想到这他有些为Adam感到高兴，至少还是有一些事可以通过人力挽回的。但看到他录个口供也可以和女警“相谈甚欢”不禁又有些好气，这家伙还是老样子，到哪都一副招人喜欢的样子。  
Adam早已经看到Jordan，录完口供便向对方挥了挥手。  
Jordan大步走上前去：“什么时候回来的，一点消息都没有。”他想要像所有许久未见的老朋友一样，给对方一个热情的拥抱，可临到跟前，还是止住了。  
“有半年了。”Adam把头发往后拨了拨，他的头发留长了些，中分，撇在耳后，如果是以前，Jordan一定会嘲笑他的新发型。  
Jordan点点头，警队是直到最近三、四个月才得到线报，彼得梁回国了。而Adam半年前就回来，他的信息似乎比警方更灵通。Jordan相信Adam不会干出内通贼人、私吞赃款的勾当。但他也绝不相信Adam这两三年只是远离旋涡、去过平静的生活。在对彼得梁的追踪上，Adam或许从没停下过。  
“回来有什么计划吗？别告诉我你迷上了烹饪中式菜肴。”Jordan尽量让自己的语气别显得像是在审问犯人。  
“为什么不呢？”Adam笑了笑，他甚至懒得编个谎言来合理化这一切。  
Jordan朝餐馆那满是油污的后厨瞟了一眼，皱起眉头，“好吧，我对你这新的兴趣爱好有所保留。”  
Adam仍旧挂着笑，但Jordan明白那笑容意味着“别白费力气套我的话了，我什么都不会说的。”  
“什么时候有时间，可以尝尝你的中餐厨艺吗？”既然公事谈不出点什么，就权当老朋友叙叙旧了。在那起枪击案前，他们是最好的拍档，私下也是最铁的哥们，某些时候Jordan甚至会有些更超过的想法，当然，就只是想法而已。不过，无论是什么，那都是几年前的事了。  
那起枪击案后Adam疏远了原本在警队里的朋友，渐渐结交了些当地华人社区里的“灰色人物”。Jordan当然相信他，但17条人命和巨额赃款，像一条湍急的大河横在两人之间。每当Jordan想要好好和Adam谈这件事，对方总会把话题绕到别处去。到后来Jordan想明白了，他不能一味要求朋友趟过奔流的河水回到自己身边，他要去源头截断这条大河，只有抓到彼得梁，才能解决这中间的死结。  
Adam大概是没想到对方会这么说，他顿了片刻，想说什么的时候，被一旁来找Jordan汇报情况的小警员打断了。  
“头儿，在梁四他们的住处发现大量武器。”  
“有易爆危险品吗？”Jordan问。  
“目前没发现，通知军械科的同事了。”  
Jordan点点头，他本想要交代让军械科对缴获的武器做鉴定，是否有和之前一起华人帮派大佬被杀案件所留下的弹头相吻合的。但碍于Adam在边上，不方便直接提。说实在，关于之前那个帮派大佬被杀的案子，Adam或许也有追查，他所提出的并不是多大的机密，但公事上需要严格保密，这是规矩。  
Adam看了他一眼，“吃饭的事等你有空了再约吧，叫上队里的弟兄，大家聚聚。没什么其他事的话，我先走了？”  
Jordan原本设想过100种和Adam重逢的情形，他一直后悔Adam离开时有些话没告诉他，不过现实就是这样，那些没说出口的话，即便再见，也未必能说出口。有些事不是没机会，而是没勇气，没有能让你克服一切困难想要去完成它的决心，或者说，在你的待完成清单里，它不是第一位的。  
Jordan看着Adam朝街角走去，三年前他也是这样看着他离开。

【2】悄悄收藏的截图  
原本正计划休年假和女友去滑雪的Chamberlain被Jordan告知，年假暂时批不了，他和Jones负责监视Adam的的行踪。  
“为什么？”Chamberlain在Jordan的办公室里有些沮丧的问道。  
“你的年假不是我不给批，最近抓到梁四，连带着一堆工作，我们现在缺人手。”Jordan好言解释。  
“我是说为什么要监视Adam。”Chamberlain耸耸肩，“我认为对他的调查早在三年前就完结了。而且就算要重启对他的调查，也应该是内部调查科。我不想去做跟踪朋友这种破事儿。”  
“让你们监视他不是因为怀疑他，而是……”Jordan叹了口气：“关于彼得梁的案子，他介入的比谁都深。梁四这边的确可以提供不少线索，但他毕竟是彼得梁的义子，有多少线索只是烟雾都未可知。我们需要另一个角度来做判断。还有，他一个人单独行动，保不齐会有危险。”  
“你是说，Adam掌握着一些我们不知道的线索？我不明白，那为什么不直接跟他要，他没道理不说的。即便他离开了警队，我们还是可以合作的。”  
“这一切都只是我的猜测。总之，你和Curt先盯他一周，我想知道他都和哪些人接触。”  
Chamberlain听到这话挑了挑眉毛，以前Adam在的时候，他们就常拿他和Jordan开玩笑，Jordan自然明白Chamberlain的挑眉意味着什么。他轻咳了一声，此地无银的解释道：“彼得梁控制着那里整个华人社区，早就有不少人对他心存不满了。多留意Adam和这些人的接触。”  
Chamberlain一副“好啦、我知道啦、别啰嗦、我去做事了”的表情离开了Jordan的办公室。  
Jordan没把话说全，之所以没有直接找Adam要关于他所调查到的信息，是因为Jordan知道Adam会有所保留，原因很简单，Adam离开前曾暗示过，警队有有内鬼，就在他们逮捕彼得梁的那个行动小组里。这些年，Jordan和他的上司已经通过各种方式把当时那个行动组的人都秘密筛查一遍，且多数都调离到别的部门。Jordan透过玻璃窗看着正埋头工作的伙计们，他很难想象他们当中有人会为了利益向彼得梁提供情报，同时他也不愿意四年前那样的枪击案再发生一次，他没法再承受战友的死亡和离去。  
————————  
Chamberlain叼着个三明治拿着打包好的他和Jones的午餐坐上车，“还没动静吗？”他向坐在驾驶座的Jones问道。  
“是啊。我们都干等了4小时了。”Jones接过午餐，嗅了嗅，略带失望的说。  
“没道理啊，Adam以前很勤快的，不会到这个点都还在睡觉吧。”他们在Adam的公寓楼下找了个不起眼的位置盯着。  
原本看到“屎味午餐”有些萎靡的Jones，听到Chamberlain聊起Adam便来了兴致：“我听说Da(vid)……Lallana先生曾经在警校的射击比赛是第一名。我看了之前一起珠宝行劫案的报告，他在罪犯劫持人质的情况下，连发两枪，打中罪犯的拿刀的手，且弹孔都在同一个位置上。太厉害了。”  
“珠宝行劫案？我怎么不知道？”Chamberlain满嘴三明治努力在脑子里搜索珠宝行劫案的记忆。  
“哦，好多年前的案子了，是其它分区的刑事案件。”Jones补充道。  
“你为什么会去看其它分区的卷宗资料？”Chamberlain斜着眼藏着坏笑道。  
“这案子挺有名的，还上了电视新闻呢，当时记者采访了Lallana先生，他那时候的样子和现在都没怎么变，就只是头发长了一点，很多男人留他那种发型都会让人看着怪，但他却挺适合的。”Jones喝了口咖啡微笑道。  
Chamberlain递给他一张纸巾。  
“嗯？”Jones有些疑惑的看了看纸巾。  
“擦擦口水。” Chamberlain嘲笑道。  
Jones黑着脸把纸巾揉成一团，埋头对付那个气味不善的三明治。  
————————  
Jordan的办公桌上摆着女警交上来的现场报告，包含了Adam的口供，没什么问题，只是他填写的联系地址吸引了Jordan的注意。  
那间公寓他有印象，五年前，他和Adam在调查华人社区的地下赌场时，得临时找个行动处，就是征用了这间公寓。说起来，他还和Adam一起在那间公寓生活过小半个月呢。  
公寓原本住的是一对华人情侣，屋子布置的很有生活气息，跟他们要在这进行的工作有些格格不入。  
Jordan还记得，当时Adam为了方便监视对面楼的情况，把之前住户贴在玻璃窗上的红色剪纸给撕了。  
后来他们将公寓归还给屋主时，女主人还抱怨，据说那些贴着的红色剪纸是他们为新婚准备的，象征爱情天长地久之类的。不仅是窗户上，门上墙上也都有贴着。  
Jordan至今还留存着一张照片，那是他们试用设备组提供的新型监控摄像头时拍摄的一小段影像里截下来的图。照片里他两坐在沙发上吃这简易的快餐，沙发背后的墙上贴着一个被花鸟围绕着的红色汉字。Jordan当年在整理案件报告是无意中看到这段视频，便鬼迷心窍似的趁着没人截了图。五年过去了，这几年数码产品迭代之快，当年所谓的“新产品”拍摄出来的影像画面之糊已经没法直视了。可Jordan却把那张照片打印出来，悄悄收着。  
————————  
Chamberlain和Jones跟了Adam七八个街区，看到他不过是去买杯咖啡，很明显，Adam知道有人跟着他，故意溜他们。  
Jones小声抱怨道：“Lallana先生一定是察觉到有人跟他了，这样监视根本不会有结果吧。”  
Chamberlain叹了口气，故作老道的说：“真正高级的跟踪者并不是指完全不被目标发现，而是即使目标发现你，也能从他释放出的迷惑信息中找到破绽。”  
“哦，是这样啊。”Jones一脸“学到了”的表情连连点头。  
“你不会真的相信了吧？”Chamberlain忍不住大笑。“笨蛋，这也就是跟踪Adam我们才能这么放松。你要是跟踪彼得梁被发现了，没等你找到他的破绽，他的手下就先把你肢解啦。”  
Jones再度黑脸。  
就在Chamberlain无聊得拿Jones开刷的时候，Adam拐进了邻近的地铁口。  
“糟了。”地铁站人流量大，且很难确定目标上哪条线，是最容易跟丢的地方。Chamberlain立马跳下车，往Adam的方向追去。  
等Jone向对讲机汇报完目标进入XX地铁站，再紧跟上时，Adam已经隐匿在人群中了。  
“怎么办？”  
“分头找。”Chamberlain向着闸口的方向追去。Jones立在原地，有些不确定该从哪入手，别说他们只有两个人，就算有20个人也未必能在人潮涌动的地铁站里找到受过专业训练的Adam Lallana。  
就在Jones举棋不定时，他感到自己的口袋一沉，似乎有什么东西被塞进他的兜里。他立马条件反射的把手伸进口袋里检查，是一个纸包着的像书本一样的东西。这种来历不明的物品是不应在地铁站这样的地方贸然打开的，因为你无法判断它是不是什么危险品，会不会触发某个开关引起公共危机。Jones没忘记在警校时接受的相关训练，再联系到最近时有类似恐怖袭击，他不敢掉以轻心、草率行事。这致使他错过了追上往他口袋里塞东西的人的时机。  
————————  
Jordan他们一组人围着被塞进Jones口袋里的记事本，具体来说，是个账本，记载了梁四参与的贩|毒案的相关明细和涉案人员。不难判断，是Adam提供的梁四的罪证。有了这个，梁四可以在监狱里蹲到海枯石烂了。  
Jordan看着账本里的内容眉头紧蹙，里头记录的毒品交易之多，让人咋舌。他不知道Adam是怎么得到这些信息的，这家伙这三年来或许别的什么都不做，就是一门心思的要把彼得梁挖出来。警方费了那么多人力没能查到的东西，他又是怎么查到的？这中间会有多少凶险？为什么他执意要离开警队，留下来，调职或许只是暂时的，最终大家一起逮捕彼得梁不好吗？为什么要一个人独自行动，万一遇险也没有照应。  
Chamberlain见Jordan臭着张脸，虽说Adam是从Jones眼皮下溜走的，但他俩一起行动，自己多少要付些责任，没道理眼睁睁看着小朋友独自挨骂。“嗯……跟丢Adam主要还是我判断失误，当时那种情况，Curt那么做有他的道理……”  
“我没有要责备他的意思。”Jordan摆摆手，他当然知道，让刚从警校毕业的Jones盯Adam有些难为他了。Adam原本是在刑事情报部门工作的，无论是分析情报还是获取情报他都游刃有余。Jordan还记得Adam刚调任到他们这个特别犯罪组织调查科时上级派他和Adam去监视一个黑帮小头目，对方的保镖发现有人窃听，追至酒吧后巷。Adam眼看跑不掉，便将Jordan推到墙角，然后冲Jordan的脸上来了一拳，嘴里念念有词的骂道：“我早就警告过你，不还钱，好吧，那我只好去找你老婆还了。”说着，又冲Jordan的腹部来了一脚。大概是怕Jordan演技不好，打是真打，踢也是真踢。  
黑帮保镖看着两个身份不明的混混在后巷斗殴，略有怀疑……  
Adam又来了一脚：“两万块，这周末要是还不上，我拉你老婆去强尼那工作。”这个强尼是这一带有名的皮条客，黑帮保镖听到他的名字后露出轻薄的笑容。  
Jordan在挨了三脚飞踹后总算入戏，他哀求着：“我只向你借了3千块，怎么就变成两万了，我上哪一周之内变出两万块……”  
“我不收利息难道是给你做慈善吗？”说罢Adam又是一脚，不过这回就只是做做样子。  
Jordan偷瞄了一眼还在看着他们的黑帮保镖，给自己加了段哭戏。  
两个黑帮保镖犹豫了一会，大概真的相信眼前这一幕的确是追债人痛扁倒霉蛋，便上别处去找人了。  
Adam看他们走远后，立马扶起Jordan，“你没事吧？情况紧急，所以也没跟你商量。”  
“看不出来你打人的时候下手真狠啊。”Jordan苦笑道。他记得当时他们刚认识没多久，平时几乎都只有工作上的交流。挨了顿打，反倒拉近了两人的距离。  
Adam抱歉道：“要送你去医院吗？嗯……你的嘴角好像破了。”他用刚刚挥拳头的那只手轻轻碰了碰Jordan被打了火辣辣的脸。  
“没那么严重吧。”Jordan吃痛的捂着肚子站起来，Adam在一旁扶着他。  
“作为补偿，请你吃饭？”Adam笑着冲他眨眨眼。  
“听上去似乎挺公平的。”Jordan扯着被打肿的脸笑道：“顺便说一句，我没老婆……”他亮了亮左手，“没戒子，刚刚那两个保镖要是眼尖，说不定会怀疑。”  
“好吧，你可真较真。”  
酒吧后巷蓝紫色的霓虹时亮时暗，打在湿漉漉的地面上。Jordan觉得，平生第一次挨打还挨得挺开心的。Adam连续请他吃了一星期饭，后来他们常常一起吃饭。说起来，都是好几年前的事了。

【3】蝴蝶结和冰淇淋  
梁四的案子很快就判了，他一个人把所有罪名都背了，原本指望顺藤摸瓜揪出彼得梁，现在所有线索都在梁四这画上了句号，所有的工作都得从头开始。唯一的好处就是大伙儿可以休整两天。  
难得有时间，自然是陪伴家人。  
之前忘了说，Jordan有一个女儿，嗯……确切的说，是比尔卡拉丁——他们在枪击案中牺牲的同袍——的女儿。当时比尔过世没几个月，一个孕妇找到Jordan，说自己是比尔的女友，Jordan在经济上一直资助对方。可没想到那女孩生完孩子后将其弃在医院。除了Jordan，没人知道这孩子是谁。当时正值Adam被内部调查，队里失去了一名得力干将，工作多的每天连轴转。且Jordan一个单身汉，实在没有能力去照顾一个女婴。他不得不把孩子送进社会福利中心。半年后，Adam远走他乡。一天夜里Jordan梦见周末去郊游，Adam给一个金头发的小女孩带上一个红色的蝴蝶结，小女孩看到他，软软的喊了一声“爸爸”向他跑来。  
隔天，Jordan去到福利院，申请领养之前那个女婴，孩子名叫Elexa。Jordan开始了他的奶爸生涯。  
他请了专业的育婴保姆，可还是有无数个夜里，会因为孩子大哭而不得不起床抱着她，在窗边轻轻哼歌。有时候他自己也会想，为什么要领养这样一个……一个自己没有能力能照顾好的孩子，这是一份他完全没有做好准备的责任。难道只是因为一个虚无缥缈的梦？  
————————  
Elexa在街上大哭，因为三分钟前，她手里的那只冰淇淋上的草莓雕花掉在了地上，Jordan把地上那坨草莓捡起来扔进垃圾桶，这让她更难过了。她一路走一路哭，手里的冰淇淋融化了，流的到处都是。街上的人纷纷侧目。Jordan好声安慰着Elexa。为了买那只冰淇淋他们刚刚已经排了一小时队了，Jordan无论如何都不想在经历一次——在一群年轻小姑娘或者中年胖大婶带着鼻涕鬼儿子的队伍里等候一只插了几片破草莓的冰淇淋。  
“我们下周再来，我保证！你是个懂事的孩子，不是吗？”Jordan觉得背后至少聚集了一百道目光的热量，大家都在欣赏一个糟糕的父亲是怎么把孩子越哄越哭的。  
Elexa哭得撕心裂肺，是的，听起来的确是那样，Jordan抱起她，想迅速逃离这里。Elexa沾满冰淇淋的手把Jordan的衣服和脸都弄脏了。  
Jordan感觉自己的脸黏糊糊的，无可奈何的衰样像是被糖渍封印了，牢牢定格在Jordan的脸上。而就在这时候，他遇到了Adam。  
有时候，你费尽心机跟踪监视都会被对方跑掉；又有时候，只要走过一个街口，就能在人潮中和对方偶遇。  
“Hendo，居然在这遇到你。”是Adam先打的招呼。他脸上明显有疑惑的表情，虽然他不至于直勾勾的盯着大哭的Elexa看，但这么一个大活孩子哭得泣不成声，要说不好奇就太假了。  
“真巧啊。”Jordan其实是想说真不巧。通过Elexa在他白色卫衣上留下的手印判断，他脸上的情况应该也不会乐观。  
“嗯……这孩子好像哭的很难过。”说实在，Adam对此也没有什么可以传授的经验。  
“是的，谢谢提醒。”Jordan仍旧努力的哄着Elexa。  
Elexa边哭边说：“我要草莓冰淇淋。”  
Adam听清孩子的话后看了Jordan一眼。似乎是在说，你为什么连一只冰淇淋都不买给她。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，你今天已经得到一只冰淇淋了，我们说好了，下周再来买，好吗？”Jordan尽量让他和Elexa的对话中交代出他有给孩子买冰淇淋的信息。希望Adam别把他当做那种虐待儿童、没有爱心的父亲。  
“可它掉了……” Elexa只要一想到自己心心念念的草莓雕花掉在了地上，还被她爸爸捡起来扔进垃圾桶，就更伤心了。  
Adam大致听出了来龙去脉，“是前头那个‘小红帽’冰淇淋吗。”  
Elexa 看着眼前这个好看的叔叔，把希望寄托在了他身上，她冲Adam点点头，用可怜的声音小声说道：“是的，是那个带着草莓花的小红帽冰淇淋。”  
小女孩软软的声音让Adam难以拒绝。他看了Jordan一眼。  
Jordan有他自己的教育模式，他不希望让孩子养成靠哭闹获取自己想要的东西的习惯。“爸爸不是答应你了，下周末，下周末你会得到你想要的冰淇淋的。现在别哭了，你是个懂事的孩子，对吗。”  
“哇…………”越哄越哭。  
出于基本的礼貌，Adam不能直接对Elexa说，叔叔给你买冰淇淋，毕竟那不是他的孩子，他需要经过Jordan的允许。他先是拿出纸巾，给哭得小脸通红的Elexa擦眼泪。又把纸巾递给满脸都是冰淇淋糖渍的Jordan。Jordan腾不出手来。  
Adam体贴的问道：“要帮忙吗？”他原本是想帮Jordan抱Elexa，可Jordan却会错意，以为Adam是要帮他擦脸，略微愣了愣后，便把头伸了过来。  
这让Adam有些……有些没想到。他把纸巾在Jordan的脸上胡乱抹了一遍，这场景太尴尬了，一个爸爸抱着个孩子，他边上的男人给这父女俩擦脸。  
Elexa的哭声提醒了两个大人冰淇淋的事儿还没完呢。Adam立刻把纸巾往Jordan手里塞：“还是你自己来吧。”然后顺手接过Elexa。  
Elexa用已经在爸爸衣服上蹭干净的手摸Adam有些长的头发。嘴里小声的念着小红帽冰淇淋。Adam问她叫什么名字，她乖乖回答。然后Adam转头学着小孩的声音对Jordan说，“让Adam叔叔给Elexa买只冰淇淋好吗？”  
————————  
Adam知道这家“小红帽”冰淇淋有名，但他不曾料想，在这排队是这么痛苦的事儿。一旁抱着Elexa的Jordan一脸“你看吧，有排等了”的表情。  
他们前面三个高中女生热烈讨论着不久前上映的迪士尼海盗片里风靡全球的帅气铁匠，后面一个小胖墩不停的问他妈妈，还要等多久才能排到他们。Elexa哭累了趴在Jordan的肩膀上睡着了，Adam担心风大她会着凉，把自己的外套脱下来给孩子披着。  
或许是排队太无聊，Adam还是忍不住问到了：“什么时候结婚的？都没听你提起。”  
Jordan不晓得是出于什么心态，并没有立刻澄清，而是略显冷淡的说：“你离开都没给我们留联系方式，要怎么跟你提起。”  
Adam点点头，没再说话。  
“你呢？”没过一会儿，Jordan问道。  
“什么？”  
“这三年过得怎么样？”Jordan大概能猜到Adam的生活，可他还是想听听他自己怎么说。  
“嗯……基本都在东南亚待着。学了几句粤语和泰语。”Adam避重就轻，捡些无关紧要的说。  
“没有结识几个东方姑娘吗？”Jordan也时常会嘲讽Adam，尤其在这方面。  
他们以前在警队，大伙儿常常会吹嘘自己的性机会，Adam一直的觉得那挺无聊的，不过他还是偶尔会跟大家同流合“污”。不过通常都是Jordan在的时候，Jordan为人正直，认为这些玩笑不太尊重女性，从不参与，这反倒激发了大伙儿逗他的兴致。  
“东方姑娘啊……认识得太多了，不太记得名字。”Adam一脸坏笑的接Jordan的话。  
Jordan知道对方在鬼扯，懒得接茬。又是一段短暂的沉默。  
“Elexa是比尔的孩子。”Jordan突然说道，声音不大，但足够让Adam震惊。他把事情原委大致向Adam叙述了一遍，当然，他没提他那个奇怪的梦。  
“天呐，我……我真没想到。”Adam张了半天嘴只说了这一句。  
“我也没想到……我会收养一个孩子。”Jordan抱着怀里软软的小人，如果不是因为自己鬼使神差的被那个梦驱使着，或许Elexa已经被别的好心夫妇收养了也未可知。  
“我是说，我没想到比尔会……会有个大家不知道的女友。”Adam拿出他平时分析案情的态度，“你知道的，那姑娘，我是说Elexa的生母，完全可以去领取抚恤金，她为什么要来找你？”  
“领抚恤金手续比较繁琐。”Jordan替那位姑娘解释道。  
“那可不是个小数目，而且每个月都能拿一笔钱，是长期饭票。跑几个部门，填一堆表格而已，这是稳赚的买卖。”Adam目露精光。“除非……”  
“你想说什么？”Jordan当时只想着帮人，觉得那姑娘看上去老实，问了她一些比尔不太为众人所知的生活习惯，对方都对答如流，便信了她。  
Adam没直说，而是看着趴在Jordan肩上睡得流口水的Elexa。  
Jordan摇摇头，“Elexa刚出生她母亲就把她丢在医院跑了，我当时找医生做过DNA比对，她的确是比尔的孩子。”  
Adam没再往下说，他不是怀疑孩子是不是比尔的，Elexa那么可爱，是谁的孩子并不太重要。Jordan是想帮人，如果别人冒用比尔的名义向Jordan求助，只要自己能做到，Jordan也是会施以援手的。Adam真正在意的是，比尔有一个“见不得光”的女友。照Jordan的叙述，Elexa的生母找到他时已经快要生了，比尔是知道这个孩子的存在的。Adam微微叹了口气，有些他不太愿意做出的假设，浮上心头。  
“其实我……我领养Elexa其实……其实不仅仅是因为她是比尔的孩子。”Jordan似乎没有留意到Adam的疑虑，不过也正常，Adam不是一个会把疑惑写在脸上的人，尤其是那些他不确定的怀疑。所以，在Jordan眼里，他们这会儿只是在聊他的养女。  
Jordan一直在找时机把一些他想说的话说出来，其实就差一点点了。三年前他有过机会，在那个阴沉的要下雨的下午，他差一点就说了，他想请求Adam为了他而留下，但Adam在他即将要开口之前说：“17个活生生的人，在我眼前中弹、挣扎、死亡，这就是我今后生活的全部意义。”后来，好几次Jordan在夜晚哄着Elexa睡觉时，他都会忍不住想，如果当初什么都不管，把那些想说的话都说出来，是不是一切都会变得不一样了？没有如果。  
“嗯……有一天夜里，我做了一个奇怪的梦，醒来以后，突然有些想……想有一个……一个家庭。”Jordan越说越小声，他在期待Adam会问他是什么奇怪的梦。  
然而……  
“Elexa的生母后来就都再没联系过你了吗？”这才是Adam问Jordan的问题。  
Jordan卡了两秒。“没有。”  
Adam还是看出了Jordan脸上失望的神情，但他心里那团大大的乌云，让他没兴致去想别的事。  
他们各自沉默着直到买冰淇淋的队伍终于轮到他们。  
Elexa一边舔着冰淇淋，一边用甜甜的声音谢谢Adam叔叔，还说要Adam叔叔去看她的幼儿园恐龙表演。“这是我第一次演出，Adam叔叔可以来吗？”虽说Elexa不是Jordan的亲生女儿，可她说话时一脸认真和期待的神态，真是和Jordan一模一样。  
Adam原本想拒绝，他的时间不固定，总会有些突发状况，他没法提前给小朋友做承诺。  
“其他人都有爸爸妈妈一起去，但是我只有爸爸，Adam叔叔能来吗？”Jordan意识到Elexa的话，容易让人有歧义，他制止了她：“Adam叔叔有工作要做。”  
“可爸爸也有工作啊，爸爸都可以去。” Elexa反驳道。  
Adam在一旁笑了笑，到底不是Jordan亲生的，才三岁多就比Jordan能说会道了。  
“不一样，爸爸去是因为爸爸爱你，爸爸有这个责任。”Jordan耐心的解释着。  
Elexa看着Adam，想要伸手摸Adam别在耳朵后的头发，“那Adam叔叔爱我吗？”  
“好了，我们今天已经麻烦Adam叔叔够多了。爸爸平时怎么教你的，你忘了吗？”Jordan阻挡住Elexa伸向Adam的小嫩手。可小女孩还是不死心的往Adam的方向游。Jordan担心弄疼她，有些不太敢使力，险些有点抱不住她。  
Adam笑着接过Elexa，把她稳稳的抱在怀里。“这样吧，演出前一天让你爸爸给我挂电话，但是Adam叔叔不能保证一定有空哦。”  
“我自己会挂电话，我自己给你挂。”Elexa雀跃着。

【4】多案并发  
Elexa可真是说到做到，常常未经Jordan允许就给Adam打电话，虽然她老是拨错号码，没少给Jordan惹麻烦，可Jordan似乎从未严厉制止她。坦白讲，他也和Elexa一样，对恐龙表演充满期待。  
但，恐龙表演还没等到，案子倒是先来了。  
“东区银行发生劫案，有人按下警铃，劫匪关闭了银行，劫持了23名人质。前方巡警说劫匪像是梁帮的成员，让我们提供支援。”Jones向Jordan报告道。  
原本在Jordan办公室里准备给Jordan递假条的Chamberlain默默咒骂了一声，收起了假条。  
————————  
Jordan他们赶到时，银行门口已经聚集了其他组同事的警车，以及谈判专家、记者媒体、看热闹的市民。  
Jordan大致了解现场情况后得知劫匪是三名梁帮成员，其中一个叫托尼的，上周刚刚出狱，另外两个，尚未成年，估计是他的手下。Jordan对这个托尼有印象，几年前正是他和Adam一起把他送进监狱的。这人是个很能打的大个儿，四肢发达，但头脑简单。  
劫匪时不时会往外打电话，提出各种要求，只要警方照办，他便会释放一个人质。  
一名到银行取款的胖大妈被释放后对着采访记者说：“哦，这阵仗真叫人联想到《热天午后》。里头那小伙子……”她指的是托尼，“简直就是东方版阿尔帕西诺，还是个腿长两米的阿尔帕西诺。”  
Jordan在一旁看着那个胖大妈对着镜头绘声绘色的描述里头的情况。从被释放的人质的表现上来看，托尼似乎并没为难他们。这加深了Jordan的疑惑，他印象中，那个托尼行事冲动，性格暴躁，绝不像是会客气对待人质的劫匪。更叫Jordan不解的是，这人原本只是个打手，怎么坐了个牢，突然有了独立策划一起银行劫案的能力。仿佛他进的不是监狱，而是犯罪进阶提升班。  
这些疑惑并没有持续太久，一个小时后，银行里发出持续剧烈的爆炸声，防爆警员强行进入解救人质，出乎所有人预料的是，爆炸的并不是什么火力猛烈的炸弹，而是各种鞭炮和爆竹。  
有18名人质受伤，其中一名华裔男性脸部被炸伤，较为严重，好在没有性命之虞。其余伤者的情况都还好，已经陆续送往附近的韦斯医院。  
据爆破专家的分析，这些都是劣质烟火爆竹，应该是被烟头点燃，产生连环效应，可以说是个意外。  
还没等Jordan提出更多疑问，一名年轻的警员跑来向Jordan汇报，“长官，刚刚收到突发事件报告，梁四在保外就医时，于韦斯医院越柙逃跑了。”  
————————  
Jordan一组人来到韦斯医院急诊部时这里已经人满为患了，一是因为银行劫案引发爆炸送来的伤者，二是因为附近一所幼儿园发生了食物中毒事件……等一下，这、这正是Elexa就读的幼儿园。  
Jordan立马掏出手机，忙了大半天，他有20多条未接来电，绝大多数是Elexa的幼儿园老师和园长，还有一条是Adam。  
他急忙交待了一下工作，然后给Elexa的老师回电话询问Elexa的情况。对方告知他，由于怎么都联系不到您，Elexa告知了另一位家长的电话。现在情况已经稳定，由家长陪同在儿童病房留观。  
————————  
Jordan赶到病房时，Adam正在用彩色纸给Elexa折纸玫瑰，看到Jordan一脸担忧的跑来，微笑的安抚他，“别担心，刚刚已经做过检查了。Elexa挑食，没有吃那些有农药的水果，所以问题不严重。待会儿医生还会来查一次房，没事的话，晚上就可以回家了。”  
Adam的话让Jordan松了口气，可工作上的事立马又抢占了他的焦虑神经，“你帮我先在这照看一下，我那头还有事没忙完。”Jordan甚至来不及给Elexa一个吻，便又匆匆要走。  
Jordan所在的部门是特别犯罪组织调查科，这些年他们主要的工作就是对付“梁帮”这个黑社会团体。所以会让Jordan忙到连孩子入院都顾不上，必然是和彼得梁或者其手下相关。“发生什么事了。”Adam问道。  
Jordan看了他一眼摇摇头，“你知道规矩的，我不能说。”这次能顺利抓住梁四并将其定罪，都是Adam暗中相助，Jordan知道Adam一直在追踪彼得梁。梁四逃跑，出于道义Jordan是应该告诉Adam的。可他还是选择“按规矩办事”，不能泄露案情。“Elexa这边，你要是不方便的话，我会联系保姆，她半小时后会到。”Jordan抱歉的看着Adam。虽然嘴上这样说，但他还是希望Adam能留下帮忙照顾Elexa，刚刚他火急火燎的赶到儿童病房时，看到Adam给Elexa折纸，那一瞬间，他觉得一切都平静下来了。他这些年一直幻想的那个“家”，似乎就在眼前。  
“爸爸……我不想在医院，我想回家。”Elexa看着面色凝重的Jordan小声说道，今天幼儿园里的情况，让她很害怕，同学们不停呕吐、大哭，老师们焦急的顾不上她，她一直在等Jordan来带她回家，可老师说你爸爸没接电话。好在，后来Adam来了。  
“嘿，宝贝，你在这儿再等一会儿，待会儿辛迪亚姐姐会来带你回家，好吗？”Jordan坐到Elexa的病床边，好声哄她。  
“不要，我要爸爸。” Elexa的小手抱着Jordan的胳膊，带着哭腔说。  
Adam看着这对父女的苦情戏，无奈的摇摇头，他拉过Elexa的小手，给Jordan解围，又悄悄在Elexa耳边说了些什么。Elexa的小脸顿时露出了笑容，“好吧，爸爸，你去工作吧，我和Adam叔叔在这儿等你。”  
“别麻烦保姆跑一趟了，我帮你在这看着。”Adam拍拍Jordan，示意他别担心Elexa，去忙吧。  
Jordan把Adam拉到一边低声问：“你跟Elexa说了什么？”  
“你不是赶时间办案吗？”Adam冲Jordan眨眨眼。  
“别带她胡闹！”Jordan的确赶时间，简单嘱咐Elexa两句后，便赶回了梁四逃跑的案发现场。  
————————  
Jordan走后，Elexa迫不及待的拉着Adam，他们要开始去“冒险”。  
Adam刚刚跟Elexa说的是：“爸爸要去办案，暂时不能带你回家，为了让他尽快抓到坏人，咱们得暗中帮他找线索。”从小跟着Jordan闷坏了的Elexa哪玩过这么刺激的游戏，自然开心的不得了。  
Adam先是联系了两个原本在刑事情报部门的同僚，大致了解了情况。Jordan他们这组的案子很多都要刑事情报部提供技术支持，甚至有时候需要他们给出的分析作为行动指导。所以这个部门掌握了Jordan他们的案子的全部信息。Adam原本就是在刑事情报部工作，人脉自然广，而且那些同僚并不像Jordan那样迂腐，有时候打破一些规则的底线，或许能换来新的解决问题的方法。  
Adam没有直接去梁四逃逸的那间特殊病房，他知道这会儿Jordan他们一定在查看现场。他先是抱着Elexa在医院人多的地方逛了一圈。偏偏选在医院人多的时候逃跑，或者说偏偏在梁四保外就医的时候医院接到这么多病人。世界上的巧合很多，但有些是人为制造的巧合。  
此刻医院最繁忙的两个部门莫过于接诊幼儿园食物中毒的孩子们的儿科，和接诊银行劫案受伤人质的急诊。  
儿科那边的情况Adam刚刚已经有所了解，是配送到幼儿园的午餐水果残余农药超标导致的，按理说农药超标造成的身体危害是一个长期积累的过程，这种突发性的食物中毒怎么也不像是农药超标，而像是有人刻意在食物里加了农药。  
而急诊那头，伤者不过都是皮肉伤，简单消毒包扎即可，只有一个华裔男性，脸部被严重炸伤，已经转送至整形外科。  
Adam抱着Elexa到整形外科去打听伤者情况，小护士以问诊时间结束为由拒绝他们入内，Adam借着小护士的手链跟她套话，最后成功说服对方，让他进去和医生聊几句。  
“爸爸从来不会这样。” Elexa小声嘟囔着。  
“嗯？”Adam没听清Elexa说了些什么。  
“爸爸从来不会跟漂亮姐姐套近乎。” Elexa为Adam刚刚与小护士的“闲聊”感到不满。  
“你不喜欢你爸爸给你找个妈妈吗？”Adam笑着问她。  
“我不要！”Elexa瞪着大眼睛抗议道。  
“为什么？你爸爸工作那么忙，要是有个温柔的妈妈陪着你不好吗？”Adam一边留心整形外科的情况，一边逗Elexa。  
“我不要！”Elexa重复了一遍，抱紧了Adam的脖子，“爸爸工作忙的时候Adam叔叔可以陪我，就像现在这样，我们一起帮爸爸抓坏人。”  
小孩的话，让Adam有了些不恰当的联想。他对此并不反感，反而也觉得有趣。  
以前刑事情报部门的同事说他仅凭现场的一个可乐罐就可以发现破绽、找到真凶。Jordan所做的一切，他又怎么可能没有察觉，如果不是那场枪击案，或许这些年，他们早已走到一起。  
Adam骗外科医生自己是保险公司的职员，想询问那个脸部被炸伤的人质的病情。医生交代了对方的伤势，但他制止了Adam的探视要求，说病人情况尚未完全稳定，让保险公司另外预约探视时间与病人协商理赔事宜。  
离开整形外科后Adam对所有事情的发展已经形成了一个可自洽的假设，现在就差梁四逃逸现场的相关线索，如果这些线索能够支持Adam的这个假设，他应该可以立马逮捕到已经逃跑的梁四。  
————————  
趁着办案空隙偷偷溜到厕所里给女友挂电话的Chamberlain正在卖力的哄着女友，“亲爱的，不是我不想去，真的走不开，之前抓到的那个犯人跑了，现在正全力追捕，别说去瑞士滑雪了，我连陪你去楼下吃冰淇淋都没时间……”  
“爸爸，开门，爸爸，开门。”Elexa的叫门声打断了Chamberlain的电话。电话另一头大概是听到了小孩喊爸爸的声音，Chamberlain赶忙解释，“不是我的孩子，我在公共厕所里。”  
……  
“我怎么知道男厕所里为什么会有小女孩叫爸爸？”Chamberlain无辜的解释着。但外头Elexa又加大了音量“爸爸……开门……”  
……  
“不是，亲爱的，你听我解释……”Chamberlain对着手机哀嚎到。  
但对方已经挂了。  
他用力打开厕所隔间的门，想看看是什么不负责任的家长把女儿仍在男厕所里。  
“Adam？”Chamberlain看到Adam抱着个小女孩站在外头，很是意外。“这……？你的孩子？”  
Elexa有些害羞的把头藏进Adam的怀里，刚刚Adam哄她说，“我们要演一出戏，厕所里讲电话那个人演你的爸爸，你得喊他开门。”Elexa虽然不太乐意喊其他人爸爸，但Adam告诉他这是为她的“恐龙演出”积累表演经验，她便愉快的答应了。  
“你之前跟踪了我那么多天，我要是有孩子的话，你不可能不知道啊？”Adam笑着嘲讽道。  
Chamberlain讪笑着，正准备甩锅给Jordan，Adam打断道：“告诉我现场情况，梁四是怎么逃跑的？”  
“你别为难我了，你知道的，我不能泄露……”  
“你女朋友……Perrie Edwards对吧？”Adam向Chamberlain挑了挑眉。  
“你想干嘛？” Chamberlain紧张的问道。  
“没干嘛，就是给她寄几张合成的照片？你希望你孩子的妈妈是长发还是短发，我绝对能把照片处理的毫无痕迹。”Adam笑着说。怀里的Elexa估计是没太听懂大人们说的是什么意思，只是觉得眼前这个头发卷卷的叔叔的表情很好笑，像个被踩扁的汉堡包。  
“拜托，别这样搞我啊！”Chamberlain一脸衰样的哀求道。  
“我再问一次，梁四是怎么逃跑的？”

【5】花生酱的味道  
Jordan回到儿童病房时，已经是晚上11点了，他们没有把握住追捕梁四的最佳时机，现在梁四或许已经通过海路逃亡了。  
Jordan让自己尽量不要把工作失利产生的沮丧情绪带到孩子面前，这几年，他都一直努力这样做，不过，之前做的并不够好。可当他看到Adam抱着熟睡的Elexa坐在病房沙发上打盹的的样子，原来那些需要调集全部精力来驱散的工作压力，像是瞬间消失了。这是他一直想要的生活。  
Adam睡得非常警觉，感觉到有人靠近，立马睁开眼睛。看到是Jordan，才稍微放松。“医院病床不够，我看Elexa没事，就把病床让出来了。折腾了一天，小家伙累得连巧克力都不吃了，快带她回家吧。”  
Jordan轻手轻脚的接过Elexa，询问的看着Adam：“你呢？回家？送你一段？”  
接下来才是Adam要办“正事”的时间，刚刚碍于带着Elexa，不便动手。他故意冲Jordan轻佻的笑笑，指了指手表，“才11点，夜生活才刚开始呢。我约了人，自己搭车去。”  
之前让Chamberlain盯了Adam那么久，他过得是什么样的生活，Jordan大致是清楚的，明知道对方故意找借口搪塞，可他带着Elexa，也不可能跟踪Adam看他到底是去做些什么。  
“如果你真的只是约了人去过夜生活，我倒还不那么担心。”Jordan没好气的小声说。  
Adam笑了笑，没再说什么。  
————————  
一小时后，整形外科的病房内，那个因银行劫案爆炸脸部受伤的华裔男性正在睡觉，一个带着消音器的枪口对着他的脑门，华裔男性惊醒，他的嘴被眼前这个黑衣蒙面人捂着。  
“别惊动了保安，警察还在全城找你呢？请照我说的做，别耍花样。梁先生。”  
黑衣人把这个被称作“梁先生”的人，绑在荒郊一个破旧的乡村老宅里。他摘下自己的头套——是Adam。  
银行劫案、幼儿园食物中毒，看似毫不相关的事，其实都是为了同一个目的——帮助梁四逃跑。  
Adam漫不经心的点了根烟，对眼前这个脸上缠着绷带的人说：“疑点有几个：1、银行劫匪，那个托尼，我自己抓过的犯人，他有多少本事我是清楚的。是你在狱中教唆他出狱后去银行假装抢劫，劫持人质，然后用爆竹炸伤人质。那些人质中，有一个是你们事先安排好的，他的脸炸伤，送到医院后，跟原本从羁留病房逃出来的你掉包。警察四处搜捕你，而你却可以躺在外科病房里高枕无忧的等风波过去。2、那个外科医生，他的手表和钢笔与他的收入明显不符。你们花钱收买他，或者说他根本就也是梁帮的人。我告诉他我是保险公司的。他一方面对我说你的伤情不严重，让保险公司不必担心高额理赔，想快点打发掉我；一方面又说你情况不稳定，不便探视。不得不说，他的演技烂透了。3、幼儿园的午餐水果，你的手下大概是不知道农药超标和真正的下毒之间的区别。当然，如果量不够的话，也无法及时把孩子们送进医院。银行劫案一可以牵制警力，二可以让人质受伤、造成医院急诊部的混乱，三还能推出那个事先安排好的和你掉包的人，真是一举多得。而幼儿园中毒案，则是为了加剧医院的混乱，你为了自己逃跑，连小孩都不放过。”  
说完，Adam粗暴的扯下梁四的绷带。  
“说吧，把我带到这来，想谈什么交易。”梁四双目发狠的问。  
“彼得梁在哪？”  
“我对警察都不会说，你觉得的我会对你说。”  
Adam冷冷一笑，将手里夹着的烟，狠狠摁向梁四的右眼，直至烟头熄灭。“警察不敢做的事，我敢。”说罢，将枪上的消音器除下，在梁四右耳边连开两枪。“再给你一次机会，下一枪就直接打在耳朵上了。”Adam俯在梁四左耳边说。  
剧烈的枪声让梁四产生极大的耳鸣，他没听清Adam说了些什么，含混的问了一句。  
Adam没有得到他想要的答案，便如刚刚所警告的，一枪击向梁四的右耳，登时，耳朵碎成血糊糊的小肉块，散溅四处。  
老宅里持续传出一阵又一阵的惨叫声，没有其它人会听到。最终梁四说出了彼得梁的藏身之地，为了证实自己没有撒谎，梁四还给彼得梁挂了个电话，告诉他自己已经藏匿在没人知道的地方，下周就会回X城跟他汇合。他不敢耍花招，人对肉体极度痛苦的忍耐都是有限的。Adam说的没错，警察不敢做的事，他敢。  
————————  
说来不巧，隔天上午，一群高中生来到荒郊露营，途经这座老宅，好奇心驱使，进去“寻宝”，发现了梁四的尸体。  
Jordan他们接到报案后前往现场，他不是那种东看看西看看就能把一切看似不相关的东西转译为推理线索的人，他办案靠的是稳扎稳打的找寻证据。但是看到梁四的尸体时，或者说听到凶案组的同事报告发现男尸、疑似在逃通缉犯梁四时，他便有了一个不好的预感。  
他重来没有过“希望杀人凶手不要留下证据”的想法，但此刻这种想法不断的涌上心头，直觉告诉他，这事跟Adam有关。  
梁四罪有应得，但Adam不该背上杀人的罪名。  
————————  
Adam听到门铃狂响的时候，正在筹备去X城暗杀彼得梁的计划。他打开门，有些意外，他没想到Jordan会在工作日的上班时间来他家，按理说他现在应该很忙。  
Jordan面色不善，这三、四年，他常常都是这个表情，黑着脸、皱着眉。这让Adam感到很可惜，他喜欢他们刚认识时，总是笑得像头大嘴猴似的Jordan。  
Adam给Jordan泡了杯茶，他并不知道警方发现了梁四的尸体，自然不晓得Jordan来的目的。  
“找我有什么事吗？”Adam在Jordan边上坐下，把茶放在Jordan面前的茶几上。这张沙发还是他们当年租用这间屋子办案时的那张沙发，沙发不大，两人坐正好，勉强的话可以塞三个人。  
Jordan沉重的叹了口气，在大脑里组织接下来要说的话。  
Adam看着他一脸凶巴巴的认真样，忍不住逗逗他：“你知道你这样子像头炸毛的猩猩吗？”  
“今天凌晨1点钟到4点钟，你在什么地方。”Jordan直视着Adam的眼睛问道。  
Adam略有些疑惑，他不确定Jordan是不是知道了些什么，“我昨晚不是说了吗？我约了人……”  
“是梁四吗？”Jordan打断Adam的鬼扯，“我们发现了梁四的尸体。”  
原来是这样，Adam不再吱声。  
“为什么你知道梁四的下落却不报警？你不是第一次因为私自行动惹上麻烦了。”Jordan指的是之前那起导致17人丧命的枪击案。  
Adam还是不说话，那件事，他不想提。他死死的盯着茶几上的三明治，然后拾起来咬了几口。  
Jordan在一旁气急败坏的责备他动用私刑，列数他一直以来的“非常规办案手段”，认为他这种没有约束的行事迟早酿成大祸，“不，现在已经酿成大祸了，你知道吗？你现在干的事——是谋杀！”  
“你一直都喜欢我对不对。”Adam在吃完一整个三明治后转头看着Jordan微笑的说。  
Jordan显然是被这突如其来不着边际的话给问懵了。  
“当时我们一起在这所公寓里监视对面楼的时候，你就喜欢我了对吧？”Adam继续说道。  
“你以为……你以为你这么说，我就会认同你所做的事？”Jordan咽了咽口水说道，“你杀了梁四，尸体上的伤明显不是误杀，我很难给你脱罪。你对他严刑逼供，让他交代彼得梁藏在哪对吗？我们审问他那么久，甚至动用了药物催眠，他都没有出卖彼得梁，你认为他会告诉你？你有没有想过那很有可能是陷阱……”  
Adam的一个吻打断了Jordan的话，他用身体的重量将Jordan压在沙发上，丝毫没有给对方思考和反抗的余地，他的手指穿过Jordan的指缝，将两人的手紧紧相扣。  
一切都发生的太快，Jordan简直难以置信，他不是没有过这方面的幻想，这和他想象中Adam的吻完全不同。虽然Adam对待罪犯有些“不择手段”，在工作时也常常脾气火爆。可他印象中，Adam始终是个温柔的人，尤其是他们独处的时候。然而此刻，Adam的吻甚至让他感受到了一种攻击性，以及……以及明显的花生酱的味道。  
花生酱！？  
是刚刚那个三明治。  
Adam放开Jordan，起身捡起电话。Jordan感到有些缺氧。  
“急救中心吗？这里是XX社区XX楼1002号，有人花生过敏……是的，目前还没有休克现象，好的。”  
Adam看着满脸通红，呼吸困难的Jordan，“对不起。”他蹲在Jordan身边，用手抚摸着Jordan的额头与头发，“这里离医院很近，救护车三分钟会到，他们给你一针肾上腺素，你不会有事的。我必须立马走，等救护车到了，要走就难了。”Adam看着Jordan的蓝眼睛里透着失望与不甘，“你知道的，我真的不想这样。我好不容易得到彼得梁的下落，是陷阱我也得去。用卑劣的手段放倒你是真的，但想吻你也是真的。对不起。”  
————————  
救护车来的很及时，Jordan并没有大碍。但是，Adam这次的离开，却要比三年前对他打击更大。那些曾经还会有的一些不切实际的幻想，那些Jordan关于“家”的期待，被砸的稀烂，那个梦里的“家”一片狼藉。  
————————  
Elexa的幼儿园恐龙表演如期而至，她给Adam挂了100个电话，都无人接听。三岁多的小孩并没有能力照顾大人的情绪，她哭着跟Jordan说Adam叔叔不接电话，她要跟Adam叔叔讲电话。  
Jordan拿着纸巾给Elexa 的小脸抹眼泪：“爸爸也想跟Adam叔叔讲电话，但是……”Jordan顿住了，他在想是不是要给Elexa编造一个美丽的谎言，还是告诉她冰冷的事实。  
“但是什么？”Elexa边哭边问。  
“但是，他不想接我们的电话。”Jordan还是选择了说出事实，人是不可能靠谎言活着的。他比谁都清楚，幻想和期待落空的痛苦，与其这样，不如早早接受现实。  
“他为什么不接我们的电话，是不喜欢我们吗？” Elexa对Adam叔叔“有意不接我们电话”这个解释感到很震惊，震惊的她连哭泣都忘记了。  
“或许是没那么喜欢吧。他还有更重要的事要做。”Jordan对着Elexa说，但其实也是说给自己听的。  
————————  
一个月后，Jordan他们收到线报，彼得梁被人刺杀，重伤昏迷不醒。梁帮因重选话事人而起内讧。  
“最近这段时间大家辛苦些，盯紧点。别让黑社会内斗引发公共安全事件。”Jordan给大家部署完任务后例行公事的说了些打鸡血的话。  
大家都纷纷开始自己手上的工作，只剩Chamberlain愁容满面的赖在Jordan的办公室。  
Jordan看了看他：“还有什么事吗？”  
“那个……下周就是圣诞节了……”Chamberlain口袋里搁着一封被捏烂了的年假申请。  
“嗯，圣诞快乐。”Jordan给了Chamberlain一个简单的圣诞问候，然后继续埋头工作。  
Chamberlain四下看了看忙到抽风的大伙儿，就他还惦记着请年假。他默默回到位置是，想着晚上回去怎么跟女友解释。  
————————  
和往年一样，Jordan带着Elexa和他父母一起过圣诞，小孩的适应能力很好，“失去”Adam叔叔并不会让她一直低沉，她最近好像在幼儿园交到了新朋友，但Jordan就没法向她那样迅速恢复。Henderson夫人给Jordan推荐了一个心理咨询。  
“抱歉，还要你们为我担心。”Jordan拿着母亲给他的诊所简介有些愧疚的说。  
“都会过去的，你只是需要一点时间。”亨德森夫人给他他一个拥抱。  
Adam的父母定居国外，有一年圣诞节正好赶上工作繁忙，不便与父母一起过。Jordan便邀请他去他家。Henderson太太一眼就瞧出了Adam不是个“普通同事”，当然她也高估了自己的儿子，她以为他俩已经是一对儿了，便拉Adam说了些类似于“希望你们好好珍惜对方”的话。Jordan因为这个大乌龙，好些天没敢直视Adam。好在Adam也不恼，只是偶尔在意见分歧的时候，端出这事来堵Jordan，“算了，Henderson太太拜托过我，说我年纪比你大，要我有时候多让让你。”  
Jordan被他说的完全不知道该怎么回击，只能呆呆的张着嘴任凭Adam取笑。  
而Adam还乘胜追击：“你妈妈经常对你的同事们说这样的话吗？我去问问Milly好了，他年纪也比你大。”  
Jordan赶忙拉着Adam：“求你了，别再提这事儿了。我妈妈她搞不清楚情况，她瞎说的。”  
Jordan一边给圣诞树挂彩灯，一边回想过去的事，要是换做现在的自己，应该会直接告诉Adam，“不，我妈妈只对你说过这样的话，因为她看得出来我喜欢你。”

【6】为了爱，你可以去到几尽  
就在Jordan以为生活会这么平稳、沉闷的向前蔓延时，Elexa失踪了。  
周五下午，Jordan去接Elexa放学时，幼儿园老师才发现，原本在室外活动区玩耍的Elexa不见了。  
Jordan立即挂电话，排除了被任何熟人比如保姆辛迪亚、Jordan的父母接走的可能性。Elexa就这么悄然不见了。  
Jordan立即报警，负责该片区刑事案件的分区组长Gini迅速调集了幼儿园以及其周边的监控录像。“暂时还没有发现，我会让手下反复多次筛查。”Gini对着一直等候在他们分区接待室的Jordan抱歉的说。“我和我同事准备去你家里看看有什么线索。”  
“没问题。”  
Elexa继承了Jordan的强迫症，房间收拾的整齐干净，Gini在她的图画簿上发现了许多“人物画像”。说是人物画像，其实也就是一个圆形脸、一个三角形身体，四条歪歪扭扭的线分别代表手脚。唯一不同的是头发、眼睛和衣服的颜色。对一个三、四岁的小孩来说，你不能指望她的随手涂鸦可以作为追捕疑犯的人物速写。  
“这个画的应该是你吧？”Gini指着画里一个金头发蓝眼睛的大人。  
“是的。”那是之前带Elexa去吃小红帽冰淇淋那天画的。  
“那这个呢？”Gini指向边上一个深色眼睛、深色头发、头发还有点长的画像问道：“孩子的母亲吗？我们希望同她谈谈。”Gini是分区刑警，且不是Jordan他们就读的那所警校毕业的，他也是今天刚认识Jordan，只知道对方是特别犯罪组织调查科的队长。至于Jordan的私生活，在此之前，他一无所知。  
“不，Elexa是我领养的，孩子的母亲在她一出生就遗弃她了。这幅画里的人是我以前的一个同事。”Jordan不太习惯在他人注视下解释自己的家庭情况，以及自己的私人生活。警队里时常有些女同事向他示好，可他都礼貌拒绝，久而久之就有了一些关于他性取向的猜测。他从不直接回应，没否认也没澄清。  
所以当Gini细问这位“以前的同事”和Elexa的是不是关系很好时，Jordan有些含糊其辞，“嗯……Elexa之前很喜欢他。”  
“之前？他？”Gini加重了疑问语气，对于他搞错画中人的性别这件事，他不确定Jordan是不是比他更尴尬。  
真是叫人头疼，Jordan觉得眼前这个刑警在不断的挖他的隐私，但他也清楚，有些细节会是破案的关键。  
“他前段时期去其他地方工作，便没有来往了。”Jordan回答道。  
“好的，待会儿请提供这个人的姓名、联系方式，最好还能有照片。”接着Gini又将图画簿往下翻。看到一张画着个金色头发且头发更长的人，有了刚刚的经验，他没武断的因为头发长短来判断性别：“这个……也是你的同事？现在的同事？”  
Jordan从没见过这张画，最近一个月，他因种种原因，没有太关心Elexa，她画的是什么人，Jordan也不清楚。更糟的是，接下来连续七八张图画，都有着这个人。“我身边并没有这样发型和发色的朋友，看样子也不是幼儿园的小朋友。”  
“行，我们会请幼儿园老师以及你们家的保姆帮忙确认的。现在你得确保家里的电话和手机时刻畅通，万一孩子是被人绑架，绑匪应该会尽快联系你。还有，你仔细想想，你有没有得罪了什么人，你知道的，干我们这行……”  
————————  
Adam跟着一个有着一头漂亮金色长发的姑娘来到一家宠物用品商店，那姑娘似乎是商店的老板娘，商店里还有一个男主人，两人估计是夫妻，商店名字叫Ings夫妇宠物用品商店，真是个土气又实在的店名。  
Adam在商店随意逛了几圈，男店主上前给他做导购：“先生，您的宠物是什么品种多大了。”  
Adam把头埋在货架底层没看他，故意压低的声线回答道：“是只5岁的大金毛。”  
“那你是要买哪方面的东西？需要我给你提供什么帮助吗？还是说就只是想随意看看。”店主在后头问道。  
原本Adam从彼得梁的口中了解到谁是警队内鬼时，他还不敢相信，但现在，后面这位店主的声音，让他不再怀疑了。  
比尔进行了多次整形，Adam已经认不出他了，但是比尔却漏了声音。他大概是觉得当初所有人都觉得他死了，弄个新身份，换张脸，就可以从此隐匿于人群中，他甚至还留在原来的城市，大摇大摆的开起宠物用品商店。或许那些死在那场枪击案中的无辜市民的家人，都还光顾过这家商店。  
Adam站起身、转过头、摘下太阳眼镜，用原本的声音对店主说：“我想很你聊聊。”  
店主看到Adam的正脸时，眼中闪过闪过一道震惊和惊恐，他感受到一个冰冷的枪口正对着他的腰侧。  
“我应该叫你什么？比尔卡拉丁？还是Ings先生？”  
“我可以跟你走，但请不要伤害我的家人。”  
————————  
比尔卡拉丁，当年在那场枪击案中殉职的警员，尸体由于面部中枪损毁严重，仅从衣服和随身物品认尸，谁也没想到，那么短的时间里，尸体会被掉包，被比尔来了个金蝉脱壳。  
比尔后来多次整形，改名Danny Ings，留在这座城市开始新的生活。  
“当时我女朋友怀孕了，彼得梁他们绑了她，我不照他们吩咐的做，他们就杀了我的妻儿。我总共给过他4次情报，前三次都帮助他顺利躲过警方的追查，最后一次，是那起枪击案。我没有偷拿赃款，那是彼得梁的计谋，他知道死了这么人，警队一定会拉个人出来背锅。Adam，我当时有阻止你，其实你要是不追进洗手间堵截彼得梁，根本不会死那么多人。”  
Adam冷笑一声，“如果没有人走漏消息，我们早在四年前就能将彼得梁绳之以法，那场枪击案也不会发生。”  
“我没有什么好为自己辩驳的。但是可以给我个机会，让我去自首吗？我会那么做，也只是想保护我的家人。”比尔恳求道。  
————————  
就在Adam开车送比尔来到警局门口时，比尔的手机响了，他看了一眼，“是我太太。”  
Adam点点头，允许他接听。  
比尔和他太太聊了两句后，把手机递给了Adam，“她想跟你说两句，或许是求你放过我什么的，你随便安抚她两句吧，不然她不会死心的。”  
Adam最怕这种苦情场面了，他皱着眉接过手机，那边传来小女孩的叫声：“Adam叔叔，Adam叔叔……我要回家……”  
是Elexa！  
Adam脸色煞白。  
“放了我先生，不然我保证你那个男朋友永远都没机会再见到Elexa。”说罢，Ings太太便掐掉了电话。  
Adam朝比尔的脸上狠狠来了一拳。比尔大喊，“我不知道我老婆会这么做，Elexa是我们的女儿，我怎么可能伤害她。”  
Adam让自己冷静下来。  
比尔接着说道：“没错，这三年我们一直都在暗中留意Elexa的生活。当年我因为整形需要很大开销，我老婆去向Jordan求助，我们没有能力抚养Elexa，不得不把她留在医院。整形手术彻底完成后，我常常会跟踪Jordan，看他带Elexa去公园、去游乐场。我看到Elexa很开心，我发誓，我从没想过要从Jordan身边把Elexa抢走。”  
Adam相信Ings太太不会伤害自己的亲生女儿，但这不代表她不会带着Elexa离开，躲到一个所有人都找不到的地方。这些年Elexa是Jordan生活中唯一的陪伴，他很难想象失去Elexa对Jordan来说会是多大的打击。  
Adam一个急调头，差点将比尔摔倒挡风玻璃上，他猛踩油门，往Ings夫妇宠物用品商店开去。  
————————  
夜里，Jordan一个人坐在Elexa的房间里，手里攥着他给Elexa买的红色蝴蝶结发饰。这是他带Elexa去童装店时买的，Jordan一眼看到它，就想起自己的那个梦——Adam在给一个金头发的小女孩带上一个红色蝴蝶结。Jordan不顾Elexa对他审美品位的嫌弃，执意要买，虽然Elexa从来没带过。  
Jordan看着窗外，从Elexa失踪到现在已经快12小时了，夜里气温骤降，她是被什么坏人抓到阴冷的地下室吗？一定不可能是自己贪玩跑出去走丢了，她很聪明，方向感很好，不可能自己走失。但如果是被绑架，为什么绑匪还不来电话，难道真的如Gini所说，是那些被自己逮捕过的罪犯来寻仇？或者……或者是什么人体器官贩卖组织……  
Jordan不敢往下想。他攥紧手里的红色蝴蝶结，那个对“家”的渴望，一次又一次的被击落，先是失去Adam，现在是Elexa，不，他不能再失去Elexa了。无论如何，他都要找回Elexa。  
————————  
翌日一早，Jordan便接到Gini的电话，告诉他有发现。  
“我想我们找到了Elexa图画簿里那个金头发的人了。”Gini将几张监控录像的截图递给Jordan，幼儿园外围的监控录像，每天都有拍到这个人，有时候她只是隔了条街，假装在等车，有时候会隔着围栏，和Elexa说话，看样子Elexa跟她关系不错。  
“是她！”Jordan看着录像截图里的金发女人。  
“你认识？”Gini问。  
“她是Elexa的生母！”  
————————  
Adam带着比尔回到宠物用品商店，店门已经关了，比尔带他从后巷进。在转角，等候着他的Ings太太用洋葱喷雾喷向他的眼睛，他在武力制止对方时，感到后脑勺被沉重一击。  
醒来时，Adam感到双眼贴着冰凉的药棉，他取下药棉，勉强睁开眼睛，幸好，只是有些辛辣的刺痛，影响并不太大。  
坐在一旁的Elexa，看见Adam醒来，立马拥到他怀里：“Adam叔叔。”  
Adam抱着Elexa，后脑勺的伤似乎有些严重，他只是稍稍一动，便觉得脑后一阵闷痛。他伸手摸了摸，伤口简单的缠了绷带，但估计是没缝针的缘故，绷带也已经被血浸湿了。  
“Adam叔叔，我们什么时候可以回家？” Elexa在他怀里问道。  
Adam看着Elexa手里拿着个毛线织的小青蛙，全身都没有受到伤害的痕迹，Ings太太应该只是把她骗到这来的。  
大概是听到动静，比尔打开门，此刻他手里正拿着Adam的枪。他太太跟在他身后，从Adam的怀里抢过Elexa。  
“我要Adam叔叔，我要Adam叔叔……” Elexa大叫。  
Adam示意她没事，“Adam叔叔和这位Ings叔叔谈生意，你先去外面玩。”  
比尔开门见山的说：“我们不会带走Elexa，只要我们平安离开，便会报警，警察很快就会找到你们。”他指了指边上的纸箱，“里头有食物和水，够两三天的量。”说罢，他将一个脚镣的一端扣在Adam脚上，另一端则扣在镶在墙体内的钢梯上。“这里是我当初等待整形手术恢复的地方，非常偏僻，没有电话信号。你头上有伤，我劝你别指望带着Elexa往外逃。外头又冷又下雨，小孩子禁不住这些。”  
比尔扯了扯脚镣确保牢固，又靠近Adam，想检查了一下Adam脑后的伤，Adam嫌恶的扭开头。  
“抱歉，时间仓促，没能好好处理你的伤口。”比尔从口袋里拿出止疼药和消炎药放在Adam床边。  
“你动手暗算我的时候并不会感到抱歉吧。”Adam嘲讽道。  
“Adam，你难道不觉得其实我们是一类人。如果当年被彼得梁绑的是Jordan，你会不会做跟我一样的选择。”比尔趁着Adam陷入沉默，把他头上那被血浸透了的绑带小心的取下来，换上干净的绷带。  
“我当时想，充其量只是让彼得梁跑了，以后还是有机会可以抓到他，后来死了那么多人，我并不会比你更好受。”比尔看着Adam，“我知道……因为我当时的自私，毁了你的生活。我很内疚，但我没能力补偿。我只能逃跑。”  
比尔走到门口时，Adam叫住了他：“比尔……”当年那起案件给他带来的绝不仅仅是失去工作、失去上级和队友的信任，更多的是无尽的后悔和自我怀疑。他们当时得到情报，彼得梁在一场正在进行的球赛的观众席上和另一个帮派头目谈交易，警方计划等球赛结束，在人流量少的地方逮捕他，避免伤及无辜。在中场休息时彼得梁接到风声躲进洗手间，劫持17名人质。Adam不顾上级命令，追进洗手间双方开火。  
“当时球场有四万多人，如果不立即逮捕彼得梁，让他回到看台或者球场外的人群聚集区，以他的个性，他会用尽最后一颗子弹，杀死所有他能杀的人。比尔，你也认为是因为我冲动行事，导致那17人丧命吗？”  
“我们谁都不知道，他和他的保镖会随身配备那么多的火力，同时还能躲过球场安检。如果他在看台开枪，或者死的就不仅仅17人了。Adam，你已经最到你能做的一切了。我之前会那么说，也是想给自己开脱，当时那个情况，谁也不知道会发生什么样更糟的事。”  
————————  
警方接到报案已经是39小时后了，Jordan赶到现场时，Elexa向他飞扑过来，除了有些蓬头垢面，没有受一点点伤。  
Elexa趴在Jordan怀里大哭：“快点救救Adam叔叔……”  
Adam头部的伤引起感染，两个小时前已经失去意识了。Jordan看见他面色苍白，躺在一片血污的床上。  
“是他抓了你吗？小妹妹？”现场的一名刑警指着Adam问。  
“不是！”Elexa边哭边向在场的人说她是怎么被一个漂亮阿姨带走，然后又怎么遇到Adam叔叔，怎么被带到这来。这对一个4岁的小孩来说很难，但她还是大致说清楚了绑架她的人是个女性，已经逃跑了。  
Elexa闹着要陪Adam叔叔一起上救护车，Jordan抱着她坐在救护车的一角，她怕会影响正忙着给Adam处理伤口的急救医生，只敢小声的哭泣着。  
“爸爸，Adam叔叔会死吗？”  
“不会的……不会的……”Jordan抱紧Elexa，他也很害怕。Elexa说他见到Adam叔叔时他就病了，漂亮阿姨说他们是在玩医生和病了的游戏，Adam叔叔当病人。Jordan没法判断Adam这样伤了多久。  
“Adam叔叔一直都这么病着吗？没有醒来过？”Jordan问她。  
“他之前还一直在陪我玩，让我好好吃饭不要挑食，今天晚上让我吃完点心后，哄我睡觉，说爸爸明天早上说不定就来接我了。我睡着以后，听到外面汽车的声音又醒来，我叫Adam叔叔，可是他却怎么也不醒来。”  
Jordan根据Elexa所说的猜测，Adam或许是在Elexa被绑架时就受了伤，这三天他一直强撑着在照顾Elexa。要是他们再晚来一点点……  
“Adam叔叔跟我说他头上的血是用来假扮病人的，可是……为什么他不会动了……” Elexa哭得很伤心，Jordan只能轻轻的抚摸她的脑袋。在此之前他还一直为Adam擅自行动、动用私刑，以非法手段谋杀梁四和彼得梁而感到生气。可现在，他完全不知道他该怎么做。  
————————  
Adam的伤势很快的控制住了，昏迷是由于伤口感染引起的发烧以及疲劳过度所致，退烧后两三天便可以和邻床的秃头大叔谈笑了。  
Jordan下班后带着晚餐来探病，Adam住院以来他每天下班后都会过来看看，可由于Adam精神状态不是太好，便只是坐坐就走。  
Jordan进到病房时，Adam正和秃头大叔预测这轮联赛的比分，两人还计划着搞几瓶啤酒来。  
Jordan看他气色不错，想和他谈谈关于Elexa被绑架和他受伤的事。昨天Jones已经来给他录过口供了，可Jordan一看便知道，多半是鬼扯。  
Adam见逃不过，便假装头疼。  
“两分钟之前你还要来几瓶啤酒。”Jordan冷冷的拆穿他。“我们查了那个金发女人，我是说Elexa的生母，她和一个叫Danny Ings的男人结婚，开了家店，几天前两人上了飞往墨西哥的飞机。”  
“我一直处在半昏迷转态，并不是很清楚……”Adam一脸无辜的解释。  
“可Elexa说你们被关在郊区的小楼里时，一直是你在照顾她。”  
Adam看Jordan的样子，他要是不给出一个合理的交代，Jordan今天是一定不会放过他了。他想伸手去拉Jordan的手，一些肢体接触可以让对方放松，这是以前一起工作时Adam发现的。比如轻轻的拍拍他的背，或者比普通握手稍微长一点的握手。由于Jordan正好站在他正在输液的那只手边上，他只得勉强用那只发麻的手去拉Jordan。  
Jordan想到上回花生酱的事，“你是不是觉得，只要用这样的方法就能把问题搪塞过去。”  
Adam吃了瘪似的收回了手。  
Jordan看了一眼Adam正在输液的那只手，手背上有好几个针眼，形成一片淡淡的淤青。说不定是他和小护士调笑，以至人家失手多扎了几针，他或许还会很逞能的冲那小护士眨眨眼说被你扎是我的荣幸。人在气不顺的时候，总是会往坏的想。  
就在两人一片死寂的时候，Jordan的手机响，是Elexa。她每天都会在Jordan下班后给他打电话，问他是不是在医院探望Adam叔叔，她要和Adam叔叔讲话。  
Jordan将手机递给Adam。Adam和电话里的Elexa聊得很开心，十多分钟后才把手机还给站在一旁干等的Jordan。  
这不是一次太愉快的探病经历，Jordan准备离开时，Adam突然问他：“你会愿意为你所渴望的……的事或者人，做到什么程度？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
Adam想起比尔说过，他和比尔是一类人，他们会为了自己想保护的人跟罪犯做交易，但是他很清楚，Jordan不会。他也无意让Jordan做这样痛苦的选择。只是他想知道，Jordan有没有可能，为了他改变自己一直坚持的行事标准？  
“没什么。早点回去吧，Elexa还在等你给她讲睡前故事呢。”  
————————  
Adam出院后邀请Jordan和Elexa周日到他家吃饭，“之前不是说想尝尝我的中餐厨艺吗？”Adam在电话里笑着说。“我买了书，临时恶补了几天。”  
Elexa闹着要去给Adam叔叔帮忙，早早就到了。两人把厨房搅得像爆炸现场，Elexa从Jordan那继承来的凡事整整齐齐的生活习惯，在Adam这都失灵了，开始放飞儿童的天性。由于下午玩得太欢脱，吃完晚饭Elexa很快就困了。外头下雨，Jordan喝了点酒不便开车，Adam哄着Elexa在他的房间先睡一会儿，让Jordan等晚些再走。  
客厅的老式音响放着一首中文歌，女歌手咿咿呀呀的唱着，听起来凄婉又哀伤。  
“你什么时候开始喜欢听中文歌了。”Jordan随口问道。  
“以前住这儿的那对儿夫妇留下的，就是当年我们来这办案的那对儿夫妇。”  
“哦，他们为什么不住这了，有了孩子嫌这地方太小？”Jordan记得那对夫妇的确是有很多音乐收藏。  
Adam摇摇头：“离婚了。”  
Jordan张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么。  
屋子里好在有那个女歌手的声音不断的响着，让人不会有时空暂停了的错觉。  
“这唱得是什么意思？”Jordan没话找话的问。  
“大概是什么外头下雨，雨滴打在窗上，回忆起过去的事什么的。”Adam也听不懂，但他偶然一次听到这首歌，觉得喜欢，便查了歌词翻译。巧的是人的直觉有时候居然如此精准，这歌词几乎完全贴合他的心境。  
Jordan点点头，“听上去像是什么爱情文艺片的桥段。”  
“错了！这可是一部警匪动作片的插曲。”Adam大笑道“你要是喜欢就拿去吧，反正我过些日子也会搬家，这些都带不走。”  
“搬家？要搬去哪？”  
“想到处去走走。”Adam叹了口气“做个穷鬼旅行家什么的。”  
“为什么？”Jordan原本以为彼得梁的案子结束后，Adam便会安定下来。  
Adam耸耸肩，一副理所当然的模样。  
又是一阵沉默，这样的沉默让人感到无力，似乎空气中有幽灵经过，将人和人之间的距离变得无限远。  
Jordan回想起三年前没有说出口的话，他知道虽然他和Adam之前有些问题始终没有解决，但眼下他并没有更多的时间去等待一切水到渠成。“如果我请求你为了我留下，你会愿意吗？”Jordan终于把这句话说出口了。  
Adam看着Jordan的蓝眼睛，他并没有因为Jordan的告白而有太大的情绪变化，或许三年前他听到这些话会有不一样的反应吧，谁知道呢？但是现在……  
“如果我请求你跟我一起离开，你会愿意吗？”Adam淡淡的说。  
Jordan似乎从没想过Adam会这样问。他微微的张着嘴，不知道该说什么。  
Adam拍了拍他的肩膀示意他别太在意，“厨房里烤了饼干，我去给Elexa装一盒带走。”  
————————  
那天过后没两周，Adam在一个游轮公司找到了份临时工，登上了开往埃及尼罗河的复古游航线，临行前他转动着他送给Elexa的地球仪告诉她“Adam叔叔每到一个地方都会给你寄明信片的。”  
Jordan重新回到原本的生活轨道上。  
一天上午，Chamberlain第128次叼着他的年假申请来到Jordan的办公室，他正准备开口时Jones突然跑进来，“东区银行发生劫案，劫匪不慎触发警铃，他模仿之前那个劫匪关闭银行，劫持人质。前方巡警让我们提供支援。”  
Chamberlain觉得眼前飘下一片落叶，落叶在空中旋转两圈后，掉落在一个火山口上。他奋力将年假申请揉成一团仍在地上，连踩数十脚，嘴里不断骂着脏话。  
Jones惊恐的看着他，不知道Chamberlain是不是在东区银行开了什么保险柜，存了重要的东西。  
Jordan待他冷静下来后，捡起那坨被他踩的稀烂的年假申请，在上面签上自己的名字，然后递回给Chamberlain。“祝你假期愉快！”  
那个银行劫匪是个菜鸟，抢银行的目的是为了给同志爱人凑变性手术费，他在被捕后对Jordan说：“为了爱，我可以付出一切。”  
和Jordan一起给这个菜鸟劫匪录口供的Elliott听到这种情圣宣言后忍不住笑出声来。  
Jordan并不觉得这有什么好笑的。他想起Adam在医院时莫名其妙的问他的那个问题——“你会愿意为你所渴望的事或者人，做到什么程度？”  
一直以来，他都理所当然的认为Adam才是需要改变的那个。他看着眼前这个劫匪，居然可以为了给恋人凑变性手术费而抢银行，为了爱，他可以付出一切。  
————————  
当天夜里，刚刚订好机票准备和女友开始甜蜜假期的Chamberlain接到了Jordan的电话：“嘿，老兄，谢谢你给我批的假，我明早飞夏威夷，哈哈，我会给你带礼物的。”  
“Ox，很抱歉，我不想打乱你的旅行计划，但……我这头有些急事，得离开几天，具体多少天目前说不准。你得先替我的位置，帮我顶些日子。”  
……  
……  
……  
凌晨3点52分，Jordan叫醒了睡熟的Elexa，“嘿，宝贝，起来收拾东西，我们要去度假了。”  
“什么？”Elexa皱着小脸，在想要不要用一场大哭来宣泄自己的起床气。  
“5点45分的飞机，你还有20分钟准备。”Jordan一边拖她起床一边说。  
“我们要去哪？”听到飞机，小女孩勉为其难的睁开眼睛。  
“我们去找Adam叔叔。”Jordan温柔的说。

【完】


End file.
